The present invention relates to a mobile dual system. More particularly, this invention relates to an attachable smartphone ON SMARTWATCH WITH OPEN-CLOSE FLEXIBLE SCREEN PANEL OF SMARTPHONE.
A need for a mobile dual system has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.